Vengeful spirits
by Buzz
Summary: Vegeta's having cryptic dreams, goku fuses with supreme kai, and everyone seems to be dissapearing. this is where it all ends
1. Dissapearances and an unwelcome visit

Hiya! Here's the sequel! Ok, this explains some of the stuff I left out in Forgotten Life! 

~~~

A month slowly dragged by. For some reason, Goten didn't come back and after two weeks Trunks went out to look for him. He never came back. 

[I'm really worried about them. Can you see them?]

{Nope. This crystal ball ain't showin' nothing.} 

[Are you ok?]

{I think you're having a lasting effect on me.} 

Goku kept in contact with Supreme Kai every day. It was the only way he could dull the pain that their link was putting them through because they were so far away from each other. 

[Has Kibito come back yet?]

{No…} 

[……so… how's Old Kai?]

{As annoying as usual. He's staring at me at the moment and pulling faces.}

[Heh, sounds about right! Tell me if you see Goten or Trunks anywhere 'kay?]

{Yeah. bye then.}

[Bye.] 

Goku focused back on the real world and noticed he was half way through eating a now cold burger. There was a note on the table by him. 

_If you ever decide to come out of the trance you are in right now, you will have noticed that I'm gone. If you can be bothered to wonder where I am, I'm at home. _

_                   Vegeta. _

Goku groaned. Vegeta was really tetchy about him always talking to Supreme Kai, since it didn't involve him. He put down the half eaten burger and headed for home. 

~Dream~

Vegeta walked through the all too familiar forest and into the clearing in the middle. There stood or rather floated, the huge red skull, glowing vibrantly. He hadn't had this dream since the skull had told him to sacrifice himself. 

"I'm really not in the mood for this." Vegeta said. 

"Tough. I have something to tell you."

"Oh joy." Vegeta muttered, sighing and folding his arms. He knew better than to try and walk away. 

"The creator of the second demon will continue to try, making each one stronger than the next. There will come a time when even Kaiku will not be enough. Therefore, you must tell Goku to watch out for the skulls." Vegeta by now was a mixture of being pissed of, confused and scared. 

"What the hell does that mean?" he snapped. 

"Just deliver the message and stay out of tall grass." 

"Huh?" a familiar blinding light enveloped him…

~End Dream~

…And he woke up. 

Vegeta had gone home after sitting more or less on his own in a restaurant with Goku, who had spent most of the time talking to Supreme Kai. 

"Why do I have the dreams if Kakarott's the one who needs the messages?" he asked himself agitatedly. He thought that the dreams were over, that for at least a year things could be normal. But no. There had to be something else didn't there?

"Such is the cruel irony of my life." He muttered.

He heard the door open downstairs. 

"Vegeta?" the prince got up and headed downstairs. As soon as Goku came into eyeshot, he started talking. 

"I had another dream and it said that the creator of the second demon will make more and more and they'll each be more powerful than the one before I suppose that means Majin Buu and Babidy's little trainee the skull said that there will come a time when even Kaiku isn't enough so you have to watch out for skulls and I have to keep out of tall grass I have no idea what that means and since I'm still mad at you I'm not helping in any way and I think you and you little purple soul mate should figure it out on your own now goodbye." Vegeta took a deep breath and stormed back upstairs.

"Oh boy…" was all Goku could say. 

After calming down and making sense of Vegeta's message, Goku contacted Supreme Kai. 

[Hi again.]

{Goku! How are you? Sheesh it's only been half an hour…}

[Yeah, listen. I came home after I talked to you and Vegeta said he had had another dream.]

{Ah…}

[Mm. Basically, it sounds like Babidy's apprentice is still making Buus. And…]

{Can I just look at your memories? It would be easier.}

[Yeah sure.] After a while…

{Wow, that _is_ cryptic… you have to watch out for skulls? What does that mean?}

[I have to watch out for skulls.]

{Ha ha, very funny. I'm coming down there right now.}

[YES! No more pain!] 

{Oh Goku?}

[Yeah?]

{_Little purple soul mate_? What's got Vegeta's tail in a twist?}

[Heh, don't ask.] 

Goku focused on the real world again and sat down. He waited for a couple of seconds before Supreme Kai appeared infront of him. 

"Hi again." Goku whispered. 

"Why are you whispering?" Kai asked. 

"Shh! I don't want Vegeta knowing you're here. He'll kill you!"

"Why?" too late. Supreme Kai still hadn't lowered his voice and Vegeta heard him. He thundered downstairs again and snarled. 

"You can't be serious!" he yelled. Kai was looking speechless. "Get out!" he yelled, pushing him to the door, opening it, pushing him through it and slamming it again. 

"Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed. He got up and headed for the door.

"If you go after him, don't ever come back!" Goku sighed and sat back down. 

[Sorry about that.]

{What the bloody hell was that all about?!} 

[I don't know. I didn't expect his reaction to be so severe. I'll be out when Vegeta goes to sleep. Can you wait somewhere?] 

{I'll wait in Burger King.}

[I knew you missed it! And you said you didn't! HAHAHA!]

{Oh shut up.} 

Goku focused in again and saw Vegeta staring at him. 

"Sorry." he muttered. 

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Vegeta snapped. "You sleep down here tonight!" and he went back upstairs. What's with him? Goku wondered. 

~____~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~

There's the first chapter! Hope you liked it… Review 'kay? You'll find out why Vegeta's overreacting to everything in the next chapter!       


	2. Extreme truth or dare

                                                                       Chapter two!

First, a note! - To dreamer… Supreme Kai doesn't love Goku, 'cause he finds the whole gay thing sick and twisted. Vegeta doesn't want a Saiyan bond with Goku because he finds them really annoying. That's it I think. Sorry if I was writing it like Supreme Kai fancied Goku. Please tell me if it begins to sound like it again, it's just that Supreme Kai and Goku are so close now, they feel like family to each other, and that's not by choice, it's just a leftover effect of the fusion. There is a thing in this chapter, which involves a game of truth or dare, but that has something to do with the overall plot, not just relationships. There are gonna be a few times when Old Kai is just fooling around and says it, and when Vegeta accuses them of it, but that's just because he's having moodswings because he's pre… um… never mind! 

An hour later, when Goku was sure Vegeta was sound asleep, he translocated himself to burger king. 

A lot of people shrieked when he just appeared out of nowhere, but he just grinned and looked around. He got off the table he was standing on and looked around for Supreme Kai, who was fast asleep in the corner. Goku rolled his eyes and walked over to him. Before he could get there, the manager of the restaurant came out. 

"Hello there! I remember you! You're the one who ate fifty hamburgers the day before last! Thanks to you, I'm going to the Bahamas next month!" 

"Uh… yeah that was me." 

"You know, there's still time for me to update my seat to first class- wadda you want to eat?" 

"I'm not that hungry…just give me forty burgers and ten cokes." The manager's eyes gleamed and he scurried off. Goku rolled his eyes and continued over to Supreme Kai. 

[Oi! Wake up!]

{I'm not asleep. I'm thinking with my eyes closed!}

[Sure you are!] Goku sat down opposite him and grinned.

"Sorry about Vegeta." Supreme Kai shrugged. 

"Doesn't matter. Now… I've been reviewing the situation, and I've come to the conclusion, that we can't do a bloody thing." 

"Huh?" 

"Well think about it: Vegeta said that Babbidy's apprentice is gonna try again, but he didn't say when or where. And the thing with the skulls and tall grass? So what? We stay away from them and we'll never know anything! There's nothing we can do until we get more information, so call me if you do. I have to go now." Goku grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Can't you stay a while? This is the first time in ages I haven't been in physical pain!" Supreme Kai rolled his eyes. 

"I don't think I'm all that welcome at your house." 

"I'll talk to Vegeta! Please?" Supreme Kai considered it. 

"Fine then, but I can't stay for long. My ancestor gets grouchy if I leave for long."

"Why don't you bring him with you?" 

"Are you sure you have the room?" Goku shrugged.

"Sure." 

"Fine. I'll be back in a minute." And he disappeared. Momentarily, Goku had the old pain back, but it was soon gone, and Supreme Kai was back with Old Kai in tow. He looked really pissed off. 

"He made me leave my crystal ball!"

"I'm not having you watching _that stuff on this planet!" Goku grinned. _

"I should really introduce you to master Roshi. Now, let me go on ahead, and I'll tell you when it's safe to come over." And he disappeared. 

Goku teleported into his house, beside Vegeta's bed. He touched his shoulder slightly, and Vegeta woke up instantly, throwing a punch at him. Goku barely dodged it. 

"Vegeta!" 

"Sorry. Reflexes." He muttered. "What do you want?" 

"Well… first, promise to hear me out?" Vegeta nodded, "Well, I went to burger king to meet Supreme Kai…"

"You bastard! I told you if you went not to come back! I should kill…" 

"You promised!" Vegeta snarled and fell silent. "Right. And he knows all about your dream and all, and he said we should just wait 'till the next one, because we don't really know an awful lot, so I asked if he wanted to stay here and wait…"

"Fuck you Kakarott! He's not staying here!" 

"But we have a spare room!" 

"But it's not going to be spare for long!" Goku frowned. 

"What? Why not?" Vegeta's eyes grew wide with fear and he shook his head. 

"N,nothing, he can stay." Goku looked at him suspiciously. 

"Why wont the room be empty for long Vegeta?" 

"It's nothing, I just…thought maybe…Trunks and Goten might come back is all." 

"Ah. Well don't worry, I'll figure out something for them when they come back." Vegeta sighed in relief. _Nice lie, he thought to himself. _

Goku left Vegeta alone and went downstairs. 

[You can come over now.] Both Kais appeared infront of him. 

"Thanks, just in time. They were about to charge us for your meal."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." 

"Don't worry, I brought it with me." Supreme Kai said, grinning. He held out a tray with forty burgers and ten cokes on it. 

"You nicked it!?" 

"You're having a lasting bad effect on him." Old Kai said grumpily. "Not a day has gone by since he returned to the Kai planet after you un-fused, that he hasn't played a practical joke on me."

"Using my intelligence and your sense of humour!" Supreme Kai said, grinning. Goku took the tray off him and sat down on the sofa. "So, how did Vegeta take it?" 

"Pretty bad." Goku answered with a mouthful of burgers, "He really doesn't like you that much." Old Kai watched in awe as Supreme Kai and Goku downed twenty burgers and five cokes each. Apparently, Supreme Kai had retained Goku's Saiyan appetite as well.  

After it was all gone, Goku yawned widely. 

"Where'd you put the remote?" Supreme Kai asked. 

"Dunno." 

"Oh well…" and he created another one. 

"I'm still hungry." Goku muttered.

"Figures. Order something in then." Goku picked up the phone and dialled in a number he had long ago memorised. 

"Hi, Can I have…wait there, Supreme Kai are you hungry?"

"A bit."

"How about you?" he asked Old Kai.

"Yes, but don't go ordering _me twenty burgers!" Goku grinned._

"Are you still there? Good, can I have fifty burgers, twenty cokes, forty bags of chips and ten ice creams? No, I'm not joking. Yes, I will pay for it!" he gave them the address and sighed. "They never believe me when I say how much food I want."

"Well, no normal person orders fifty burgers for three people." Old Kai said. 

Vegeta was upstairs, listening hard, trying to understand what they were saying. It was no good, the door to his bedroom, the hallway and the living room were all shut, and even he couldn't hear _that well. He dulled his ki signal down and crept downstairs, stopping at the living room door and listening again. Good, now he could hear everything. _

"So, how come you two never got the ends of your hair dyed back to normal?" Old Kai asked. 

"I would never dye my hair. It's too cool with white tips."

"Ditto except black tips." Old Kai chuckled. 

"It's so weird. You two have more in common now than identical twins!"

"Yeah, we like everything the same now. It's weird. Totally." Goku said. Supreme Kai just nodded. 

_Assholes_, Vegeta thought. 

"Maybe you two should be going out!" Old Kai suggested.

"Fuck, no!" Supreme Kai and Goku said in unison. 

"Supreme Kai's not gay!" Goku said.

"Oh is that all that's holding you back? Don't worry, I'm sure you can change his mind on that!" Vegeta felt both Goku and Supreme Kai's ki skyrocketing, though he couldn't tell whether it was because of anger, or the fact that Old Kai had hit a nerve. 

"Can we just drop it?" Supreme Kai asked, with the most dangerous tone in his voice Vegeta had ever heard.

"Sure, if it's that much of a sensitive spot!" and Old Kai burst out laughing. Goku's ki flared even higher. 

A beep outside signalled the arrival of the food. After bringing it in, Supreme Kai thought of something. 

"Shouldn't you call Vegeta down?" Supreme Kai asked. 

"I dunno, he's still pretty mad at me. He'd probably just bite my head off." Goku said. 

"How can you live with a guy like Vegeta? I mean, it must be a living nightmare! He's such a snobby arrogant guy, and I can't begin to imagine the rows you have!" 

"Except when he watches them on his crystal ball." Supreme Kai muttered. 

"I only did that twice! And both times, you were the cause of it!" 

"Yeah, sorry about that Goku."

"Don't worry. Vegeta'll have to get used to it, 'cause short of dying, I can't think of a thing to sever the link." 

[Not that I'd want to…]

{I heard that!}

[Sorry. it's just so cool being able to heard someone in my head.]

{Well, you could have had one with Vegeta. The method is crude, but the end result is the same.}

[Huh?]

{For some reason, when Saiyans bite each other on the shoulder, they establish a link.}

[Biting? Sheesh…]

"Hello?!" Goku jolted slightly and looked down to see Old Kai poking him. "For god's sake, I get enough of that on my home planet. You guys are in the same room and you're still talking like that!" both Supreme Kai and Goku shrugged and sat down in the exact same way and started on the food. 

Outside, not only was Vegeta feeling very left out, but also hungry. He took in a deep breath and opened the door. All three people in the room looked up.

"Hi Vegeta!" Goku said happily, "Want to join us?"

"Not really. I will, only because I am hungry." He said shortly. He sat down opposite Goku and Supreme Kai, ignoring them both completely and turning to Old Kai. 

"How come they brought you along?"

"Supreme Kai knew he couldn't stay down here long 'cause I get grumpy up there by myself. So he had to bring me so he could be with Goku." Supreme Kai picked up on the second meaning that Old Kai had put in and hoped to god Vegeta didn't pick up on it too. Fortunately, he just nodded and continued eating. 

_Damn_, thought Old Kai. _I've got to get them fighting… it's funny! Ok… what can I do? Got it!_

"Anybody wanna play truth or dare?" 

"I know what you're getting at, and it wont work!" Supreme Kai snapped. 

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Vegeta, are you playing?" Vegeta opened his mouth, most likely to say no, but Goku just grinned and said "Good. Who's starting?" 

"ME! Me me me!" Old Kai shouted. _Hopefully, this'll be the shortest game of truth or dare ever played! He thought. "Kai, truth or dare?" Supreme Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously. _

"Dare."_ Shouldn't have done that!_

"I dare you to kiss Goku for two minutes without stopping!" both Goku and Supreme Kai's eyes widened incredibly and they both looked at each other, then at Vegeta, who was giving them both death glares. 

"Is there an alternative?" Goku asked. 

"Yeah, sleep with each other." Old Kai said calmly. Supreme Kai made a small noise like a mouse being stepped on. 

[Let's just get this over and done with.]

{Goku?}

[I've never backed down from anything, and this'll mean nothing, right?]

{Right, but its Vegeta I'm worried about.}  

Old Kai saw their eyes glaze over. They were obviously debating it. 

Vegeta was about to explode with fury. He really shouldn't have come down. 

Goku and Supreme Kai fixed their eyes on the outside world and. Supreme Kai sighed and walked over to Goku. 

"Who's timing?" he asked. Vegeta nearly flew through the roof. _They're going to do it?! How dare they?!_   

"Me!" Old Kai said cheerfully. Supreme Kai created a stopwatch, gave it to Old Kai, took three long breaths, sat on Goku's lap, leaned forward, and lost his nerve. 

{I don't think I can do this!}

[Just go for it. When it's over, just pretend like nothings happened!]

{But this'll be like kissing my brother! _Infront of a crowd!} _

Goku rolled his eyes and quickly leaned up and kissed him. 

{This isn't as bad as I thought it would be.}

[Told you. now just keep talking to me in here, and we wont even know what's going on out there!]

{Right. How long do you think we've got left?}

[Dunno. We haven't been in here that long.] 

{Yeah, I suppose. Wonder what's going on out there.} 

[Go have a look.]

{You.}

[You!]

{Let's both.}

[Right.] 

They both opened their eyes to the real world and were shocked at what they saw and felt first. One, Goku was on top of Supreme Kai on the sofa. Two, each other's tongues were down each other's throats. They both shrieked and jolted back off each other. Their clothes were ruffled, and Supreme Kai's hair was a mess. 

"What the hell happened?!" Goku exclaimed. 

"Well lets just say you came very close to doing Old Kai's alternative as well!" Vegeta snapped. His voice was wavering and he shot upstairs like a bullet. _Uh oh, they're gonna blame me for this_! Old Kai mused fearfully. 

Goku and Supreme Kai were still looking at each other in utter shock. 

"Nothing like that's ever happened before." Goku said. 

"Yeah, usually, I'm in the same position I was in before I go into our mind." It was like they didn't even realise Old Kai was there. Goku got up and went hurriedly upstairs. 

He stopped outside Vegeta's door and knocked. 

"Fuck off." Was Vegeta's reply. His voice was still very unsteady. Goku opened the door and found Vegeta lying on the bed, his face buried in the pillow. "I said fuck off!" he snapped. His voice was half muffled by the pillow, but the part that Goku heard was lined with misery. 

"Vegeta, let me explain…"

"No!" he shot up. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were red rimmed. "I'm tired of giving you chances to explain yourself! Because every time, it's a load of lies!" 

"I've never lied to you Vegeta."

"It'll be fun, he says, not knowing the consequences! Which, by the way you didn't have to do! I would have just about lived with it if it was just a kiss! But no, you have to nearly have sex with him as well!" 

"Vegeta! We were both totally unaware of what was going on! We went into the part of our minds that is linked to wait it out. We thought we could just wait till it was over, and then just go back out! We didn't know our bodies could move without us knowing!" Vegeta bit his lip and buried his face back in the pillow. Goku sighed and stroked his back soothingly while he cried. "C'mon 'Geta. You should by now I love you more than anything. Yes, Supreme Kai's really close to me, but only because we have a link that makes us as close as brothers."

"Well, at least this time your brother doesn't want to kill you." Vegeta choked out. _He's a making joke, that's go to be a good sign, _Goku thought. 

{Are you ok up there?}

[Yeah, fine. Just stay down there.]

{Don't worry, I intend to.}

Supreme Kai sighed. That was good. He now rounded on Old Kai. 

"That has got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done!" he shouted. Old Kai shrugged.

"Don't worry. I didn't get my way either. They didn't fight." Supreme Kai scowled. 

"It's quite obvious that Vegeta plays a big part in this upcoming thing. If you've just scrapped the whole thing, then you'll be held responsible for the destruction of earth, and probably the whole universe." He then stormed out of the front door, needing fresh air and time to think. 

  
~_~_~_~_~__~__~_~_~__~_~__~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~

end chapter two! 

Notes:

Sorry to dreamer, but it had to be done!

Dragonheart: good for you guessing Vegeta's pregnant! 

^____^ well reviews now, and I'll update soon!!!!!


	3. Message

Urgent message:

I just watched the final episode of Dragonball gt, where Goku went off with shenron and came back after to see a mini version of himself and Vegeta fighting in the world martial arts competition, and I actually burst into tears and what I need to know is if there is a series after gt. Please tell me soon, this is really important to me.


	4. Collective dream

The next morning, Supreme Kai hadn't come back. Goku wasn't mentioning it for fear of upsetting Vegeta, and Old Kai wasn't mentioning it because he wanted to see sparks fly when Goku mentioned it. 

"Well, hurry up and say it." Vegeta muttered. 

"Huh?" 

"You know you want to, so say it- where's Supreme Kai?" 

"Oh, that." Goku flushed and tried to sound uninterested. "He'll come back when he feels like it." He said, shrugging. 

"Not if he's been killed!" said Old Kai. Goku rolled his eyes. 

"He hasn't been killed. I would know." 

"Is it like a Saiyan bond?" Old Kai continued, "Where if one of you dies, the other dies, or just goes insane?" 

"How would _I_ know?" Goku asked, losing his patience. "One, I don't know anything about Saiyan bonds, and two, since Supreme Kai _hasn't_ died yet, I don't know what would happen if he _did! All _I_ know is he __isn't dead right now, alright?!" _

"Okay, okay!" Old Kai said, grinning. Vegeta just sighed. 

"Why don't you go look for him?" he asked. Goku frowned. 

" 'Cause you wouldn't like it." 

"I don't mind." Vegeta lied. However, Goku took it for the truth and stood up. 

"Thanks 'Geta, you're the best!" and he left, translocating himself to Supreme Kai's ki sign. 

Supreme Kai was in a secluded spot in a huge park, sitting on the bank of a deep sparkling river, looking out across it, deep in thought. He heard a rustling of leaves behind him, but paid no attention- that is until he was pushed into the river. He swam back up to the surface and gasped for air, looking wildly around for the person who pushed him in. his eyes came to rest on Goku, who was in fits of hysteric laughter. 

"You should have seen your face, it was priceless!" he said, still laughing. Supreme Kai scowled. 

"Well, I'm not used to being ambushed am I? Get here and help me out!" he snapped. Goku stopped laughing and went over to the lakeside, hand outstretched. Supreme Kai took it, and pulled him in. Goku yelped as he fell and hit the water with a huge splash. Supreme Kai smirked and got back out. "That'll teach ya." He muttered, still smirking. After a few minutes, Goku still hadn't come up. 

"Goku?" Kai called. Nothing. 

{Goku? Are you okay?} Still nothing. He hovered over the water, looking for any sign of him. 

Goku was resting right at the bottom of the lake, waiting for the right moment. He felt Supreme Kai's ki flare slightly, indicating he was flying. _Now!_ Goku used instant translocation to end up directly over Supreme Kai, and he pushed him as hard as he could down into the water. Kai recovered quickly this time and glared up at him.

"You idiot, I was worried about you!" 

"You shouldn't!" Goku said between laughs, "I can survive for hours under water!" Supreme Kai scowled again. "That's two-one to me!" he said cheerily. Kai rolled his eyes and floated up out of the water. 

"What do you want anyway?" he asked. 

"I was just looking for you. And when I saw you so close to the edge of a lake I just couldn't resist!" he said, finishing laughing and sighing happily. "You coming back now?" Supreme Kai stared down at the lake.

"I don't think I can face Vegeta." 

"Don't worry, he understands it wasn't our fault."  

"Are you sure?" Goku nodded. "Well… then get me back to your house! I need a shower thanks to you!" 

"But you just got wet!" 

"Yeah, but I don't think that water's all that sterile." Goku snorted and translocated them both to his house.

He landed inches away from Vegeta, who felt his heart go through the roof.

"Kakarott!" 

"Sorry!" Goku said quickly. Vegeta frowned.

"Why are you all wet?" 

"Well, I pushed Kai in a lake, then he pulled me in and got out, then I stayed down for a while, he thought I was dead or something and looked over the surface of the water so I translocated and pushed him back in." Supreme Kai found it amazing that Goku could tell a story in a nutshell and still make it sound long. 

Vegeta scowled. 

"Well I hope you had fun!" he snapped, before getting up to leave. They heard the door slam upstairs and Goku cringed. 

"I think he's mad." 

"You don't say." Muttered Kai, falling into a chair and sighing. "Why am I always in the middle?"

"You're not." Goku said, sitting down opposite him, "you're the cause of this, which means you're the root of the problem, not just in the middle." 

"Well thanks." Kai muttered sarcastically. 

"No problem." Kai rolled his eyes. 

"Is it safe for me to go upstairs?" he asked.

"Why?" 

"I need a shower."

"Yeah, so do I."

"Maybe you should have a shower together." A voice from behind the door suggested and Old Kai poked his head around it, grinning. Goku had the strongest urge to punch him in the face and tell him to fuck off. _He was the root of the problem, not Supreme Kai. However, Goku managed to keep his cool, and just smiled faintly. _

"I don't think that would go down too well with Supreme Kai do you?" Old Kai's grin faltered and Supreme Kai was shocked. 

{Why the hell are you implying that the only reason you wont have a shower with me is because I don't want to? It makes it sound as if you want to!} 

[I know. It's supposed to. Heh, I really stumped Old Kai there! Look at the expression on his face!]

{Goku…}

[Don't worry. Remember what I said when we were fused? 'We know it's not true and nothing else matters?'] 

{Yes…}

[Well there you go! Stop worrying so much. Now, who's having a shower first?]

{Well since you pushed me in first, I think I should.} 

Goku grinned at him as Supreme Kai walked past him out of the room. Old Kai was still thunderstruck. 

"What the… what?" he left the room again. Goku grinned wider and settled down for the night. He didn't think Vegeta would be talking to him right now, so it was better if he stayed down here. He turned on the TV and waited. 

After an hour, Goku got up, tired of waiting for Supreme Kai and went upstairs. He knocked on the bathroom door and shouted,

"When are you going to be done?!" there was a hurried scrambling around inside and Supreme Kai hurried out, looking very hot and flustered. 

"Sorry!" he said quickly and sped off downstairs. Goku frowned and walked into the bathroom, which Supreme Kai had managed to make into a sauna. There was condensation on all the walls and the shower was still going. Goku rolled his eyes and sighed.

[What did you do?]

{I couldn't get the shower to stop!} 

He grinned and turned it off easily, deciding to have a shower later when it wasn't so… steamy. He got outside and jolted, seeing Vegeta standing right infront of him. He looked round Goku and glowered. 

"What did you do?" he asked dangerously. 

"Me? That was Supreme Kai!"  Vegeta turned on his heel, and without saying another thing, he went back into his room. 

Goku went back down stairs feeling confused and worried to find Supreme Kai looking just as confused and worried as he felt. 

"Sorry about that." He said. Then, the full force of how ridiculous it was that a Kai couldn't turn a shower off hit Goku and he doubled over laughing. 

Upstairs, Vegeta could faintly hear Goku laughing, and a single tear fell down his cheek. 

Once Goku had recovered, he looked up at Supreme Kai, who was staring confusedly at him. 

"S'ok." He muttered, falling back into a chair. 

Old Kai poked his head back around the door and Goku inwardly groaned. _What now?  _

"Hey you two, how are you down here by yourselves?" he asked mischievously. "Only, Vegeta's crying over you!" he said. Goku frowned.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he heard you laughing, I've been watching him for some time now, but I'd advise you not to go up, because he's throwing ki blasts around. Oh, and by the way Kai, just because you stopped me brining my old crystal ball, doesn't mean I can't just make another one." He added before leaving again.

That night, Goku decided to leave Vegeta on his own, thinking that he might feel better after a good cry. Supreme Kai went up to bed and within minutes they were all asleep. 

~Dream~

Goku walked through a wooded area. He faintly remembered Vegeta mentioning this was where he always found the skull. He walked through a path in the dense trees and came to a stop, staring up at a huge skull. 

"Hello Goku." It said.

"Hi there." He said, his voice was somehow deeper than usual and he looked down at himself and saw he was Kaiku. 

"The Supreme Kai is with you." the skull said. 

"Oh. Right then." Goku, or rather, Kaiku stood still for a while, glancing around in all directions. "So um… this is the same dream as Vegeta's huh?"

"Yes. Maybe we should get him here too. Yes, he's sleeping." A faint rustling was heard to the left of Kaiku and Vegeta came through the trees also. 

"Hey Vegeta! Are you real?" 

"Of course I am." He snapped, turning back to the skull. "What is the meaning of this? You never brought him here before." 

"That is because a certain aspect of your lives has changed dramatically lately. The relationship between two Saiyans is intertwined with that of a Kai, and whilst this poses no threat to the fight against the monster creator, if it persists, it will become a very bad thing in the fight with the true enemy. The two who are bonded would be wise to stay away from skulls, however, if they seek knowledge, I stress that they do so after the monster creator is vanquished. The same has to be said for the lone Saiyan prince with tall grass." 

Kaiku was now puzzled beyond belief, so was Vegeta by the look on his face. 

"Whatever." Vegeta said gruffly, before turning to go. "I will ask you not to call me here again, if you can talk to Kakarott now." 

"You will forever be alone, even when you are surrounded by loved ones, for you carry the burden of the universes grief on your shoulders, or, to be more precise, in engraving upon your arm." Vegeta shot round.

"What?" but the blinding light came all around the three of them…

~End Dream~

… And they all woke up. Goku was sweating profusely and, for some strange reason, Supreme Kai was curled up by him. Vegeta awoke immediately and hurried down stairs.

 "Did you have the dream?" he asked.

"Yes. Wow." Vegeta then looked down at Supreme Kai, who was resting peacefully with Goku's right arm around him. Goku hastily removed his arm from around him and Kai woke with a start. He took in his surroundings and frowned. 

"What happened? How did I get down here?" he asked. 

"You _were_ in the dream when we were Kaiku weren't you?" Goku asked. 

"Yeah…" 

"Right then." Vegeta interrupted. "What do you make of it?" Goku, for some reason, had all the answers in his head, as if he had been thinking about it for weeks. Though he was just thinking with the processing rate of a Kai. 

"Well, because of me and Kai being bonded, it upset something and so the skull could contact us. It doesn't matter in the fight with Babbidy's apprentice, but in the fight with this '_true enemy,' it will. We have to wait until we kill Babbidy's apprentice, then we can go seeking answers about the true enemy in tall grass and with skulls. And also, that thing with you always being a loner… it's all to do with that scar you've got on your arm Vegeta. The skull said it caries the grief of the universe in it. But why whoever gave it to you did so, I don't know. It happened just before you came to me with no memory didn't it?" Vegeta was shocked beyond words. For one, Goku was actually being smart and two, the whole grief of the universe thing was too much for him to handle. He turned to look at Supreme Kai, and was angered to find him looking pityingly at him. _

"I say, it's time to find out when Babbidy's apprentice is, so we can find the true enemy and be done with it all." Vegeta said, ignoring the look Kai was giving him. Goku nodded. 

"But how?"  

"Don't ask me. Come on Kakarott, your brain was just in hyper-drive. You figure it out!" Vegeta snapped. He got up and stalked out of the room. "I'm going to bed." He muttered. 

"But it's morning!" Goku called after him. Vegeta stopped and glared at him. 

"Yes, but that wasn't exactly a restful sleep, and finding you two cuddled up together on the floor isn't exactly a good way to stat the day!" he snapped, before continuing upstairs. 

"What now?" Supreme Kai asked. 

For that question, Goku did not know the answer.

~__~_~_~__~__~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~___~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~___~_~_~____~_~_~___~_~_~_~___~_~_~_~_____~_~_~_~_~_~

End chapter three! Hope you liked it! Well, review please, and I'll update sooner, coz I've already done the next chapter!


	5. Newest revalations

Goku and Supreme Kai went out to look for any signs of Babbidy's apprentice's lab or whatever. What was annoying Goku most of all was that he couldn't figure out what the skulls were all about. Why a messenger forewarning them of danger chose such a menacing symbol was beyond him. When he voiced this concern to Supreme Kai, he just rolled his eyes and told him to focus on what they were doing at the moment. 

As they passed over Ibiza, Goku made a small excited noise.

[Hey can I…]

{No.}

[But…]

{No.} 

[Oh come on! Just for a while!]

{*Sigh* if it'll shut you up.} Supreme Kai had been really snappy ever since they had all had the dream. Clearly the fact that someone had broken into his mind and joined it up with two others, one even more than usual, was really pissing him off. 

Goku landed on the beach and squeaked in delight. 

"Hey, um I was just wondering- if you get a tan, do you go a darker shade of purple or something?" Supreme Kai simply shrugged as if he couldn't care less, but sat down on the beach in full sunlight, obviously curious to find out. As for Goku, he jumped straight into the sea. He wished Vegeta could've been here too, but when Goku suggested that he came with them, he simply snapped at him to fuck off through the closed bedroom door. He couldn't think of a reason why he was still so upset. Goku had even apologised for Supreme Kai being beside him when he woke up, even though it wasn't his fault. Vegeta had ignored him, and after standing outside for ten minutes waiting, Goku had glowered at the still closed door and stalked off. Now, he was refusing to let Vegeta dwell on his mind. If the stubborn prince didn't want to talk to him, then so be it. Goku was sick of trying. He now focused on the more pressing matter of the huge wave that had just toppled him over as he struggled back to his feet. 

Supreme Kai was watching in fascination as Goku allowed wave after wave to roll over him. He was deep in thought, but managed to realise he was about to drown just as a particularly big wave washed over him. Kai watched as Goku got back out of the water and sat on a huge rock that looked out over the sea. 

{Are you okay?}

[Just… thinking. What do you care anyway? Nobody cares about me.] Supreme Kai frowned. What the hell was wrong with him? 

{Lots of people care about you! please don't tell me your getting suicidal?} 

[Heh, not just yet.] Goku looked down sideways at Supreme Kai, who was staring at him warily. He sighed. Ever since Vegeta had started having those dreams again, Goku had been spending more and more time with Supreme Kai, which was probably why Vegeta was so angry, but what else was Goku supposed to do? With Vegeta so mad at him, and all of his other family and friends not keeping in touch with him, the only other person there was that Goku could be with was Supreme Kai. But it wasn't doing his love life any good. He hadn't been near Vegeta since Supreme Kai had come. 

Goku sighed sadly. Either way, he couldn't win. If he kept Supreme Kai here, Vegeta would surely leave him soon, and if Supreme Kai left, he would be in pain again. And now, Goku _did_ start feeling suicidal. 

Unknowingly, Goku had started crying. Supreme Kai frowned and floated up to him. 

"What's the matter?" he asked. Goku snapped back to his senses and saw that he was crying. He hastily wiped the tears away and put on his best fake grin. 

"It's nothing." Supreme Kai rolled his eyes. 

"You don't have to put on an act. I can see into your soul. I know you're in pain." Goku jolted. Supreme Kai could see into his soul? When did he start doing that? _How_ could he do that? "If you want me to leave your house, you only have to ask. I won't object." Whatever Supreme Kai was expecting Goku to do, it wasn't what he did. Goku burst into tears, pulled him briefly into a hug, then sped away, disappearing into the horizon. Kai remained motionless, an expression of mingled surprise and confusion on his face. "Huh?" did that mean yes? He regained feeling in his body and sat down on the rock. Not sure of what to do, he just sat there, waiting. 

Goku flew home at the speed of light. He landed infront of the front door and sped in. he passed Old Kai and doubled back. 

"Look, will you leave me alone?" he snapped and ran on, leaving Old Kai in a bemused silence. 

He ran upstairs to Vegeta's room and knocked on the door. 

"What?" he snapped from inside. Goku opened the door cautiously. Vegeta was lying in bed, covers over his head. 

"Vegeta?" Vegeta looked up. Goku couldn't help grinning- his hair was in the same state as that first day when Vegeta had lost his memory. It was hanging down like Goku's. Vegeta snarled dangerously and Goku stopped grinning. He walked up to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Look, can you please tell me why you're so angry so I can do something about it?" Vegeta's eyes grew wide in disbelief. 

"You really don't know?" it was a real question, like he was totally shocked that he didn't know. Goku shook his head. "It's Supreme Kai you dolt!" Vegeta practically screamed. "It's Supreme Kai! He's closer to you than I could ever be! The bond you have is _exactly_ like a Saiyan bond. You read each other's thoughts. You feel each other's feelings. You do the same things without realising. You like the same things. Hell, you even traded over portions of yourselves!" this was true, thought Goku. They both had changed their hair tips, and he could now think with the clarity of a Kai, whilst Supreme Kai now had a very good sense of humour and could eat as much as a Saiyan. Vegeta sighed. "At first, I thought I could cope. You know, I thought Saiyan bonds were stupid anyway, but you two just got closer and closer because of them, and I…I guess…I got jealous. I realised… how much I was missing. But it was too late. What's done is done, and you can't be bonded to two people anyway." Vegeta stopped and looked up at Goku, half expecting him to laugh in his face. What Vegeta saw was truly shocking. Goku seemed to look more like Supreme Kai now than ever before. His eyes, even though wide with trying to absorb all the new information, were like Kai's- slightly more pointed at the edges, and in the dark room, Goku's white tips were showing more than ever. 

"Vegeta… I never thought…" 

"No." Vegeta interrupted, "Your bond is much more than a Saiyan bond could ever be." His voice was practically quivering. "Much more." He repeated under his breath. "There's no way I can compete with that." 

"You don't have to compete!" Goku protested. "I don't love Supreme Kai and vice-versa!" 

"You'll see." Vegeta said, a kind of pained, sadistic smile on his face. "You wont be able to hold back your attraction for long. No one with a bond can fight off love for long. I once knew a Saiyan, back on my home planet, who got drunk and mated with his archenemy. They tried hiding from each other too. By the end off the week, they were fucking each other senseless. Totally sober. I'm surprised you lasted this long." Vegeta looked up at Goku, who was looking totally horrified. "Think about it Kakarott. Haven't you ever been tempted to take him? Pound him into the ground until he's begging for mercy?" 

"No!" Goku shot back instantly. 

"Well obviously your body has. Remember that stupid truth or dare game? You and Supreme Kai may have retreated to the corners of your subconscious mind, but you bodies took over and tried to fuck each other." Goku's eyes, if possible, went wider. But, as Vegeta was angry to see, they still retained that slightly pointed look that Supreme Kai's had. "Please leave now." Goku shook slightly and attempted to get up, but his knees buckled under him and he ended up on the floor. Vegeta looked down at him as Goku rubbed his head. 

" 'Geta." He whispered, looking up, on the verge of tears. 

"Go." Vegeta said again. Goku got up without a word and headed to the door, before stopping. 

"No." 

"What?"

"No, Vegeta!" Vegeta stared at him. "I'm sick of going! I'm not doing everything you tell me if it means I can't be around you!" Goku headed back to the bed and sat back down on the end of it. "I'm not moving." He said monotone. Vegeta's eyes started to well up, and for a moment, Goku thought he was miserable again. He considered going just to make him happy. However, Vegeta threw his arms around Goku and cried into his chest. Goku, slightly shocked, stroked his back calmingly. "S'alright 'Geta… I'll… get Supreme Kai to go." Vegeta tensed and looked up. 

"But… you'll be in pain…"

"It's more painful not being with you." he muttered. Vegeta smiled and kissed him once. 

"Thank you." Goku nodded. Vegeta took a deep breath and got off Goku. "And now, um… I have something to… to tell you…I'm… um … pregnant." Vegeta closed his eyes and waited for a reaction, but after a while, all he heard was a loud bang. He opened his eyes and saw Goku on the floor, having fainted. 

Supreme Kai sighed agitatedly. He had been here for hours now, still unaware of what to do. His head suddenly spun with an overwhelming sense of shock. He knew it was coming from Goku, but he wondered why he could feel it so strongly. He decided to find out, and listened to what was happening on Goku's end. 

'…can't be bonded to two people anyway.' Huh? That was Vegeta. 

'Vegeta… I never thought…'

'No. Your bond is much more than a Saiyan bond could ever be. Much more. There's no way I can compete with that.' Compete?

 'You don't have to compete! I don't love Supreme Kai and vice-versa!' 

'You'll see. You wont be able to hold back your attraction for long. No one with a bond can fight off love for long. I once knew a Saiyan, back on my home planet, who got drunk and mated with his archenemy. They tried hiding from each other too. By the end off the week, they were fucking each other senseless. Totally sober. I'm surprised you lasted this long.' Supreme Kai was at a loss for words. 'Think about it Kakarott. Haven't you ever been tempted to take him? Pound him into the ground until he's begging for mercy?' WHAT!? What was Vegeta saying? 

'No!'   

'Well obviously your body has. Remember that stupid truth or dare game? You and Supreme Kai may have retreated to the corners of you subconscious mind, but you bodies took over and tried to fuck each other. Please leave now.' 

''Geta?'

'Go.' Supreme Kai shut out the conversation hurriedly. He stared down at himself in utter dismay. _'Think about it Kakarott. Haven't you ever been tempted to take him? Pound him into the ground until he's begging for mercy?'_ his breathing became ragged. '_Well obviously your body has. Remember that stupid truth or dare game? You and Supreme Kai may have retreated to the corners of you subconscious mind, but you bodies took over and tried to fuck each other.' He started shaking. What the hell was Vegeta saying? Was he mental? There was no way… _

After a while, Goku came round to see he was in bed, with Vegeta snuggled up beside him. He looked down at the sleeping prince and almost started laughing with joy. Finally! At last, Vegeta was okay! And pregnant? Goku frowned. _Vegeta's a guy… and he's pregnant? That's not possible… unless he can have them because he's a Saiyan. Yes, that must be it_. Goku nodded once to himself and carefully put his hand on Vegeta's stomach. 

"Hi in there." He whispered, before falling asleep. 

~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~

O.O well, there's chapter four! So, review huh? Suggestions are welcome, but please don't yell too much at me!  


	6. NOTE PLEASE READ FIRST!

NOTE!!!!!!

Ok, this may sound stupid… that's coz it is… anyways, I just noticed something. I uploaded the last chapter to this story, and it doesn't make sense coz I haven't uploaded the chapter before it! So I'll do it now…

*Shrinks away into nothingness in embarrassment* 


	7. Directions

Early the next morning, Vegeta woke up, feeling, for the first time in ages, happy and warm. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision hazy. He felt Goku next to him, one arm around him, one hand touching his stomach. Vegeta frowned slightly and sat up. Goku woke up immediately and looked up at him, smiling. 

"You ok?" he asked. 

"I was going to ask you that." Vegeta said quietly. Goku tilted his head to one side in clear confusion. "I mean… are you ok… with this?" he asked, pointing to his stomach. 

"Oh, that. Yeah that's great! Heh, it only came as such a shock because I thought only women could get pregnant." He grinned, "That is great though!" a stupid childish look settled on his face. "I wonder who it will look like! What shall we call it? Do you think it'll be a super Saiyan? How long have you been pregnant? How did you know? How…" and the questions went on, before Vegeta smirked. Goku was obviously very enthusiastic, and that was all the prince needed to know.   

Supreme Kai stayed as long as he could in Ibiza, but soon the first light of the next day showed up, and the tide rose to cover the rock he was on. He could no longer stand it, and so went back to Goku's house. 

As he walked in the front door, he saw Goku attacking a huge pile of food. He looked up as Kai entered and for a fleeting moment, fear flashed across his face. It was soon replaced with the usual façade and Goku grinned at him, though obviously half-heartedly. 

"Want some?" he asked. Supreme Kai was confused- why would Goku be afraid of him? Was it to do with what Vegeta said? Did Goku actually _believe that stuff? "Supreme Kai?" he jolted and looked up at Goku. Supreme Kai sat down on the settee opposite Goku and frowned at him._

"Are you alright?" 

 "Well I was just wondering…" 

"What?" 

"Why you left me in Ibiza all night?"

"Oh…" Goku flushed, "Sorry, I forgot all about you! See I found out some stuff and guess what? Vegeta's talking to me again! Speak of the devil!" Vegeta had just walked into the room and was glaring daggers at Supreme Kai. 

"I thought you said you told him to leave?" 

"No, I said I would tell him to leave." Goku said nervously, "If you think about it, he had to come back here anyway to pick up Old Kai." Vegeta nodded in surrender, not really feeling like arguing again. Supreme Kai looked from Goku to Vegeta and knew what was coming. "Er… sorry but… uh… I have to… evict you?" Supreme Kai took in a deep breath and nodded. 

"Right then, I'll just get my ancestor…"

~In the woods somewhere~

'**_I cannot allow him to leave! He is what creates the main flow of my power! Stop him!_**' 

"Yes, Master." 

~Back in Goku's house~

"… And I'll be off." Supreme Kai turned to leave when a lightning bolt shot straight through the ceiling and hit him in the back. He fell to the floor unconscious. 

"Bloody hell." Goku whispered. 

[Supreme Kai?]

{…} 

"I'll never get rid of him." muttered Vegeta, who seemed totally unperturbed by the fact Supreme Kai had just been struck by lightning. 

Three hours later, Supreme Kai regained consciousness and opened his eyes. He noticed vaguely that he was in a bed before he sat up. 

"Finally up then?" Supreme Kai turned round to see Old Kai sitting on a chair next to the bed smirking. "Those two!" he said, obviously meaning Goku and Vegeta, "Those two made me come up here to keep an eye on you! No respect! Ordering me around! Well since you're up I can go now, and good riddance!" Supreme Kai frowned as old Kai retreated from the room. Why was he in bed? 

He got up and felt a sharp pain in his back. Trying to ignore it, he made his way downstairs. 

Goku and Vegeta were sat in the living room. There was nothing on TV, so Goku was pouring through baby magazines, which made Vegeta both happy and confused- Goku had already had two kids, why did he need to look at those? 

Goku picked up one entitled 'Fatherhood- how to not suck at it' when Supreme Kai came through the door. Both Saiyans jolted and Goku hurriedly stuffed his magazines under a nearby pillow. 

"I see you're not unconscious." He said quickly. 

"What happened to me?" Kai asked. 

"A giant lightning bolt shot through the ceiling and hit you." Vegeta said simply. He looked thoroughly pissed off at this. "Which meant you had to stay here longer! But now you can go." The prince then turned to Goku, as if for consent- or daring him to disagree. Goku nodded briskly and didn't make eye contact with Supreme Kai. 

"Right then." Goku could hear the emptiness of Kai's voice. "I'd better be…" yet another lightning bolt shot through the ceiling and hit him in the back. Goku stared down at him in disbelief. He could feel a slight decrease in his ki. _If he keeps this up, he'll die, He thought. _

"I think he does this just to spite me." Vegeta muttered. 

"He'll have to stay." Goku said. 

"What?"

"He'll have to. If this keeps up, he'll die, and if this bond we have is like a Saiyan one… I don't really feel like going insane or dying… and not knowing another one of my kids." The last part stopped Vegeta wanting to hit him. He sighed. 

"Very well, but don't you dare go off with him or anything." 

"The only reason I did that was because you wouldn't speak to me!" Goku objected. Vegeta stuck his tongue out and Goku grinned.  

Later that night, for a second time, Supreme Kai woke up, this time with a splitting headache. He groaned in frustration, finding himself in bed again and set off back downstairs. 

Once again, Goku was absorbed in his magazines, and Vegeta was watching TV. Goku didn't have time to hide his magazine this time, and Supreme Kai frowned. 

"Why are you reading those?" Goku nearly shot through the roof. 

"Er…" 

"I'm pregnant." Vegeta snapped. Supreme Kai turned to him, his eyes wide in disbelief- they darted down to look at his stomach. Vegeta glared at him. "What?!" he demanded. When Supreme Kai didn't answer, and just kept staring at his stomach, Vegeta scowled. "What are you doing?" 

"Listening… bloody hell and you are!"  

"You can hear it?" Goku asked. 

"Yeah. You can to. Just open up our link and hear what I can." 

"How?" 

"Just try." Goku frowned slightly, but did it all the same. A faint rustling came through their link. 

"Is that the baby?" 

"Yep. You can see it too. Just go a little further." Vegeta watched in awe as Supreme Kai's eyes grew slightly wider and adopted a childish look in them, much like Goku's. 

"Awww, it's so cute!" Goku exclaimed. "And so small!" 

"It's only a month old, moron." Vegeta said. Goku looked up at him. Supreme Kai shook his head slightly. 

"I've never done that before." He whispered. 

"What?" 

"Let you look through my eyes." 

"Oh that's what it was that I was doing."  Something in Vegeta's brain clicked and he snarled. Both Goku and Supreme Kai turned quickly to look at him. 

"You were eavesdropping on me yesterday! When I was talking to Kakarott! That's why his eyes went all funny! You heard that and you have the nerve to come back here?" 

"Well yeah, since I didn't believe a word of it. And they didn't go 'all funny,' they just looked like mine for a while." 

"Come to think of it, my eyes did feel weird, and my ears were twitchy." 

"Yep, those are the signs that we're listening in on each other." 

"Bloody mother fu…"

"Vegeta!" Goku interrupted. "Don't worry. I wont do it again!" 

"I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at that bloody short shit over there!" Supreme Kai scowled. 

"Look who's talking! Look at you! Prince of all Saiyans and five foot nothing!"

"Shut up you bastard! You have no right to mock me!"

"I have every right! I'm the Supreme Kai! I do what I want!"  

"Oh yeah! Really? That's why you can't leave the house is it?" 

"That suits me fine because I don't want to leave anyway! You're the one that should leave!" Vegeta's ki flared. 

"How'd you work that one out? I'm Kakarott's lover, not you! I have more right to be here!" 

"Yeah? You may be his lover, but I'm his soul partner! And as you said yourself, you can't compete with that!" 

"Kakarott said I don't have to compete!" 

"That's because there's no point! You don't have to compete because it would be useless! You could never win!" 

"Shut the fuck up!" 

"NO! You can't order me around! Oh, I get it… the truth hurts doesn't it Vegeta? Knowing that you'll never be as close as you want to be to someone? It must be hard for you knowing that you're carrying the child of someone who could never truly love you!" Supreme Kai gasped at his own words. What had gotten into him? He looked up at Vegeta. He was looking horrified. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I…" Vegeta sunk back into a chair, his eyes welling up. Supreme Kai backed out of the room, and headed upstairs quietly. 

Goku sighed sadly. Why couldn't they just get along? It wouldn't be for long… 

He took a bite out of a hamburger and gazed out of the window. He had used instant translocation, when the fight first broke out, to get to a restaurant on the other side of the world. 'At least I know I definitely won't be able to hear them over here,' he thought. He knew he should have stayed… maybe try to get them to stop shouting at each other, but as strong as Goku was, he just didn't have the guts to put himself in the middle of _that_ kind of battle. 

"I'll go back in a few hours to see if they've blown up the house." Goku decided. 

Supreme Kai sat up in the spare bedroom of Goku's house, hoping that the ground would swallow him soon. 'How could I have said those things? That was terrible!'

There was a knock at the door, and Old Kai entered. 

"That was some argument!" he said. 

"You heard that?" Old Kai snorted. 

"If you had shouted any louder, the people in the North Pole would have heard you!" 

"Yeah well…" 

                                                                                                       ****

Vegeta had gone up to sit on the roof. It was three hours since he and Supreme Kai had argued, and Goku still hadn't come back. Vegeta hadn't really noticed he'd gone until Supreme Kai had left, but he didn't care about that so much. What was bugging him was what Kai had said- _it must be hard for you knowing that you're carrying the child of someone who could never truly love you_… was that true? 

"No, it just can't be…" 

"What can't?" Vegeta nearly toppled off the roof. He looked up and saw Goku hovering above him. He sat down next to Vegeta and smiled. "I see you didn't destroy the house. That's good!" Vegeta nodded vaguely. Goku sighed. "What did he say now?"   

"It doesn't matter… I… I didn't believe it." 

"Good. That means I can talk about nicer things!" Goku grinned childishly again. "I was thinking, maybe we could build an extension onto the house so we'd have more room, and maybe set up a boundary line and make a garden and a playground and if you wanted… like a little training area for the baby if you wanted it to be a fighter… do you?" Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

"Of course I do. It'll be a full-blooded Saiyan. I want it to grow up to be stronger than a super Saiyan three." 

"High expectations then?" 

"Yep. But Kakarott, you seem to be overlooking one important detail- with your DIY talents, we might as well hire a stuffed animal to do it." 

By the time they were finished talking, Vegeta had forgotten all about what Supreme Kai had said. it soon got late and darkness fell.  

"Well we'd better go in, it's getting late." Goku said finally. He stood up and fell straight off the roof, landing with a thud on the ground below him. 

"Moron." Vegeta muttered with a smile. 

Once inside, they went straight up to bed. Both of them were unusually tired. Goku was glad he was sleeping in with Vegeta again. it was much warmer. 

"Goodnight you two." He whispered, putting an arm around Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and fell straight off to sleep. 

~Dream~

Vegeta was walking through the woods. He looked to his left to see Kaiku by his side.

"Kakarott!" he snapped accusingly. "Why are you like that?!"

"You think I have a choice?" Kaiku asked defensively. They entered the clearing and instinctively looked up. 

"The true enemy is growing stronger. You had better put a stop to the monster creator soon, or you will have two enemies to deal with." The skull said calmly, as if it wasn't a big deal. 

"Terrific. Can I go now?" Vegeta asked. The skull turned slightly towards him. 

"You seem agitated, loner."

"I am not a loner!" the prince snapped. 

"Yes you are." Said the skull matter of factly. "By the way. I see you are not yet aware that the people you hold dear are vanishing." 

"What do you mean?" asked Kaiku.

"Goten, Trunks, Kibito, Chi Chi, Bulma, Krillin… I was just wondering why you have not yet noticed that they have not been in touch with you for so long." Before any more questions could be asked, the blinding light came…

~End Dream~

… And they woke up. It was early morning, and Goku was first to open his eyes. He looked to his left and saw Vegeta, and then to his right and saw… Supreme Kai? Goku panicked and pushed him out of the bed. He thudded onto the floor and made a squeaking noise. 

"Where am I?" he asked hazily. 

"Where you shouldn't be! Get lost before Vegeta comes round!" Supreme Kai seemed to realise where he was and teleported out seconds before Vegeta woke up properly. He snarled. 

"That skull's mocking me, I swear!" Goku sighed in relief. 

"Well, I'd better go." 

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. 

"Well, I need to find out if the skull's right don't I? I need to phone Chi Chi, Bulma and Krillin. We already know Goten, Trunks and Kibito are missing, but the others… do you think this true enemy's got them?" Vegeta shrugged unconcernedly and turned away from him. _Oh yeah_, thought Goku, _Chi Chi. Yet another person Vegeta gets jealous about if I talk to her. And he's long since vowed to never speak to Bulma again. "Don't worry Vegeta. Chances are they're not there anyway." Vegeta nodded distantly and got up as well. It had only occurred to Goku recently how much Vegeta hated him talking to other people- like he wanted Goku all to himself and nobody else mattered. This made Goku half proud, half concerned. What if Vegeta started tried to stop him going to see anyone at all?  _

He shook this from his head. Vegeta was probably feeling delicate at the moment because of this whole pregnancy thing. 

Goku made his way downstairs, closely followed by Vegeta, and went straight into the living room, where he picked up the phone and started dialling his ex's number. 

"No answer." He said, putting down the phone and trying not to sound anxious. Next, he dialled Bulma's new number. 

"Hello?" 

"Oh hi Yamcha, how's things?" Goku could see Vegeta scowling out of the corner of his eye. 

"Terrific. It's really great out here in Hawaii. You should come out here some day!" 

"Yeah… yeah maybe. Listen, is Bulma there?"

"Er, no. see, she hasn't been for about a week now."

"What?! How come you didn't tell anyone?" 

"I didn't want to worry you guys!" Goku sighed exasperatedly. "Listen, you shouldn't worry so much. Bulma's probably just got caught up in something technological. Anyways, how are you? Still going out with Vegeta?"

"Yeah. He's pregnant." 

"Tell the world why don't you?!" Vegeta snapped. 

"What? Pregnant? How's that possible?"

"It's a Saiyan thing… look um… I really need to go…"

"Aww come on, I haven't heard from you for ages Goku! What's been going on?" 

"Do you really want to know? It's kinda long…"

"I've got all the time in the world!" So Goku went into a long-winded discussion, starting with Vegeta's dreams, his fusion with Supreme Kai, the residual effects, the newest dreams, the disappearances, the lightning bolts, everything except his and Vegeta's argument.

"Sheesh Goku, you've got yourself in a right state haven't you?" 

"Yup." 

"Well… I, I'm sure Bulma hasn't been kidnapped or anything!" 

"Oh I'm pretty sure she has." Goku said without thinking. The phone abruptly hung up. "Oh dear." He muttered dumbly. He started calling Krillin's number. At least if he wasn't there, 18 wouldn't converse with him for hours. 

"Talk."

"Oh hi 18! Is Krillin there?"

"No, he's not been here for three days now."

"Oh… right then… well bye…" and he hung up. 

"Well?" Goku nearly shot through the roof. He had totally forgotten Vegeta was there. 

"They're all missing."   

{Well that's bad.}

[Kai?! How long have you been listening?]

{Since you started talking on the phone. Didn't you feel?}

[I wasn't really paying attention…]

{We really have to find Babbidy's apprentice soon. Like that dream said, if we don't hurry up, we'll have to deal with two enemies.}   

[Yeah, I guess so.] 

"What are you doing?" Goku jumped slightly and looked at Vegeta.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at a wall for three minutes straight." 

"Do you wanna come with me and Supreme Kai to find Babbidy's apprentice's secret hideout and kill him?" Vegeta was slightly taken aback by the suddenness and bluntness of the question. _He **is getting more like a true Saiyan**_, he thought smirking. 

"Yeah, I suppose. Besides, I'm not leaving you and that purple freak alone together."  

"Great! Just don't start fighting again ok?" 

"I'll… try." Goku nodded. 

[Ok, come on then.]

Soon, they were all flying over a huge open stretch of countryside. Supreme Kai was keeping his distance from Vegeta, staying on Goku's right side whilst Vegeta was on the left. 

"Oh boy, everyone welcome the awkward silence!" Goku said, trying to sound cheerful. No one answered, so he kept quiet too. 

After a while of meaningless flying, Vegeta started to get annoyed. He suddenly felt a stinging in his arm, and lifted up his sleeve to find his skull scar glowing. _Left, something in his mind said. He turned left._

"Vegeta, where are you going?!" Goku asked. Vegeta didn't reply, so Goku just followed him. 

_Left, right…… left, straight on…. Right, straight on…… stop. Vegeta stopped. He descended straight down and landed infront of a small hole in the ground- about 10 cm. The burning sensation stopped and he heard Goku and the Supreme Kai land next to him. _

"What's that?" Goku asked. 

"A hole in the ground." Muttered Vegeta.

"Something's coming!"  They all stepped back as around fifty bluish pink Buus soared out of the small hole. 

~_~___~_~_~_~__~__~__~_~_~_~_~_~____~_~____~___~__~_~___~______~_~____~_~____~___~__~___~_~_~_~_~___~___~___~

End chapter!!!!! What do you think? Oh, before everyone starts having a go at Supreme Kai for saying that stuff, I just want to say, in his defence, he didn't mean to say it. He just got a little too wrapped up in the argument ok? Ok, review!!!!  


	8. Kaiku's return

"We're… in trouble." Goku said slowly. All around them, the new-improved Majin Buus were forming a tight circle. They began closing in. 

"What do we do?! I can't fight that well anymore!" Vegeta half squeaked. He sounded more frightened than Goku had ever heard him before, and he was holding his stomach for dear life. Goku felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Supreme Kai holding up one of his earrings. 

"I think you'll need this." He said, unusually calm. Goku glanced back at Vegeta, but the Saiyan prince was too busy looking around frantically to notice what Goku was doing. 

"Right." Goku took the earring off Supreme Kai and hastily put it on. *Flashy Flash Flashy* Vegeta turned swiftly around; thinking one of the Buus had started attacking. Instead, he caught the end of the fusion light, and saw Kaiku step out of it. 

"Oh no… Kakarott…" he stared in dismay as Kaiku proceeded to beat the living daylights out of several nearby Buus. 

{Isn't it great being back?}

[Yeah, but don't tell Vegeta I said that!] Soon, only three Majin Buus were left alive. They looked around jerkily for a place to hide. 

"No where to run." Kaiku said coldly. One of the Majin Buus turned to Vegeta, who up till now had still been gazing sadly at Kaiku. The Buu grinned. 

He shot an energy blast right at Vegeta- hitting him hard in the face and sending him hurtling backwards. "VEGETA!" Kaiku snarled at the Buu, lunging at him and pummelling him into the ground. 

Vegeta groaned softly and sat up. He rubbed his head lightly and got to his feet. Kaiku was just finishing off the last Buu, a look of relish on his face. 

{That was great. I've missed having this kind of power so much!}

[Yeah… yeah me too…]

{What's wrong?}

[Vegeta's gonna be so mad at me…] 

{Don't worry. I know one of the main reasons you fused with me was to protect Vegeta- I can read your mind remember? Just tell him that.} 

Kaiku smiled, as if to himself, and turned to Vegeta. 

"That wasn't so tough now was it? You ok?" Vegeta glowered at him. 

"You… insensitive… uncaring… mutinous… horrible…"

"Hey wait up! I fused, so what? Would you rather have died?" Vegeta turned and walked away.

"I'm going home." Kaiku sighed as Vegeta started flying away. He turned to the hole in the ground. 

[Well, may as well get this over and done with…] he blasted the hole bigger and jumped through. The quicker he did this, the quicker he could get back to Vegeta. 

Kaiku hurtled down through the blackness, before landing on a hard stone floor.  

"Welcome." The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Where are you?!" 

"All around you. Don't worry, I can hear you and see you… wait that is something to worry about, since it puts you at a disadvantage!" a loud booming laughter bounced off all the walls. Kaiku whirled wildly around. The darkness wasn't letting up- for some reason, Kaiku's eyes couldn't get accustomed to it. A fist lunged out at him from the darkness and he fell to his knees. 

"Oh, by the way… I'm not alone. I have many of my little creations here. You shouldn't have left me on my own so long. I've been able to make many, many Majin Buus using sensei's instructions." 

[What do we do?]

{Um… turn super Saiyan!}

[Right.] 

Kaiku flashed into super Saiyan, lighting up the whole room. They were in a rectangular room. The walls were completely bare, except for the many speakers bolted to them. Kaiku looked around and saw three Buus in one corner. 

[He's not here at all!] 

Kaiku scowled. This was going to take longer than he though if he had to track this guy down. He lunged at the three Majin Buus, all of whom were looking frightened beyond words without the cover of darkness to shield them. He defeated them easily and looked around the room once more for a door. 

[Doesn't it seem odd that we can defeat these Buus so easily? I mean we had a bit of a challenge last time, but these guys drop like flies.]

{Yeah… well… I've been… training…}

[What?! You actually trained?]

{Well I missed the power I had when I was Kaiku, so when I got back to my home planet, I created a gravity room and started training… I got up to five thousand times gravity.}

[FIVE THOUSAND?] 

{Yup.} 

Kaiku grinned to himself and, seeing there was no door, blasted a hole through a wall. He stepped into the next room, which was triangular, with only one Majin Buu in it. However, the Buu hurriedly shot through a door to it's left. Kaiku just stood there bewildered. After a while he just shrugged and followed after him. 

Vegeta flew straight home without stopping. He landed on the front lawn and hurried in, brushing past Old Kai not saying a word. He went upstairs, into his room and slammed the door. He then proceeded to beat a pillow to death. 

"Stupid… Kakarott… and…Supreme…Kai!" he sat on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. "Now I'll never get him back…" 

Through the door was another room. From the looks of it, the room went on forever (Like the time hyperbolic time chamber thingy). There was no sign of any Majin Buus here, and no other doors.

{What do we do now?}

[I was just about to ask you that.] 

"Welcome to the final room." A voice said. 

"Where the hell are you?" 

"Keep your shirt on, I'm coming!" Kaiku scowled. This guy, whoever he was, obviously wasn't all that serious. 

A hole appeared in the centre of the floor and a small creature stepped out. he was like Babbidy in many ways, but about two inches taller and vivid blue. 

"Like my house?" he asked. 

"It could do with some more furniture."

"Never been one for materialism myself. All I need is the air I breathe, the food I eat… and an angry hoard of enhanced Majin Buus bent on controlling and destroying the world." He smirked. "What more could a guy ask for?"  Kaiku narrowed his eyes. 

"Mercy?" he held his hand up and gathered his energy for an attack. All of a sudden, Buus swooped down on him from nowhere, trapping him and stopping him from moving. 

"Don't need mercy. I have my minions instead. They'll always be here to guard me." He laughed, "My sensei did have a good design for these guys didn't he? I never was able to fathom how he made them to reform after an attack, so I just concentrated on making them more powerful. Obviously not powerful enough for you, but there's safety in numbers eh?" 

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Kaiku smirked and began firing energy blasts at the Buus. They hit, and many were destroyed. He was able to get free from the rest and ascended to super Saiyan three, making his Mohawk grow down to the ground. 

The apprentice was watching in a kind of stunned awe as Kaiku concentrated his energy into an attack that would destroy the whole place. He smiled. 

"I always thought my sensei would win… I never knew how he could have lost… but now I see… he never had a chance… nor do I…" he closed his eyes and waited for his death. 

Vegeta waited for Kaiku's return. He had no doubt in his mind that he would win, but all the same, Vegeta couldn't help worrying about him. 

"I'm still going to kill him for fusing though." He muttered. 

There was a flash right next to him and Kaiku appeared. He had a few small cuts and scratches, but nothing major. 

"That was… unusually easy. I think he knew he didn't stand a chance, so he didn't bother trying..." 

"Kakarott?" Kaiku turned to Vegeta and put on Goku's usual fake grin.

"All done and dusted! Listen, I'm sorry for fusing, but I did it to protect you!" 

"What now?" 

"Huh?" 

"What now? Are you going to un-fuse or stay like that?" 

[Uh… well?]

{It would be a good I idea if we stayed fused for this other battle, but after that, we can just teleport over to Namek, wish to be un-fused, and come back.}

"It would be a good I idea if I stayed fused for this other battle, but after that, I can just teleport over to Namek, wish to be un-fused, and come back." Kaiku repeated. Vegeta nodded. 

"Well, I'm not getting worked up over it, I can't be bothered. But you'd better not find a reason to stay fused. 'Cause if you do, I'll kill you!" Kaiku smirked. 

"Whatever 'Geta. This fusion wont be for long." 

~Somewhere in the woods~ 

"**_Oh, less time than you think, Kaiku, much less… it looks like they're finally ready to start finding out about me. I'm up to full power thanks to that fusion. It makes Vegeta so angry… Kibito, Trunks, Goten, I think it's time you brought those two here_**."  

"Yes. Master." 

~_~___~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~___~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~___~_~_~_~_~

And that's where I leave it for now!!! Review pleeeease! 


	9. It's all connected part 1

Kaiku was back to sleeping downstairs. Although Vegeta wasn't that mad at him anymore, he refused point blank to let Kaiku sleep in the same room as him. 

[That hurts!]

Kaiku opened his eyes to find himself hanging off the sofa, his head touching the floor.

{That's you moving around in your sleep.} 

He slid off the sofa and stood up, heading into the kitchen. He had a quick five course breakfast and went out, leaving Vegeta a note that simply said-

_Gone to museum to look for skulls._

_              Kaiku_

It was the first place Kaiku had thought of looking for skulls, though he didn't expect to find anything. He touched down outside the huge building and sighed. 

"I hate museums- they're so boring!"  

{Oh shut up. We'll only be a while.} So he entered. At first sight, Kaiku knew this was almost meant to be a boring place. The walls were a drab brownish grey that made them look damp. There was a reception area that obviously used to be brightly coloured, but was now a faded orange. Kaiku turned to look for anything worth seeing. There was a sign next to a flight of old stone stairs. It read-

_Ground floor- reception _

_First floor- geology and fossils _

_Second floor- history- prehistoric man_

_Third floor- medieval life_

_Fourth floor- changing environment- the way earth has altered over time_

_Fifth floor- library and research centre_

_Sixth floor- café_

"Café…" 

{Don't you dare!}

[But I'm hungry!]

{You just ate. Besides, I know you're just trying to put off the inevitable. But you have to look around!} 

[…Fine… which floor do I start on then _master?]_

{Oh don't start that. Just go look on the second floor.} 

Kaiku flew up the stairs instead of walking them and stopped on the second floor. Again, the walls were a dreary brown but on this level there were glass display cabinets. He looked into the nearest one. It had a plastic 'prehistoric' man inside it sporting what the museum thought was prehistoric clothing. Kaiku could almost feel his eyelids drooping in total boredom. He looked away from the display case and checked to see if anyone else was here. He spotted one more person up here- with strangely familiar purple hair. 

"Trunks?!" Trunks looked round at him. His eyes were totally black- no white or blue at all. He smirked and waved at him before disappearing. 

{That was Trunks? How come we didn't sense him?}

[I… don't know… he's been missing for ages though!]

At home, Vegeta was just waking up. He rubbed his stomach tenderly smiled. 

"You kick as hard as Kakarott." he walked downstairs and frowned Kaiku was nowhere in sight. He spotted the note on the door. 

_Gone to museum to look for skulls._

_              Kaiku_

Vegeta scowled. 

"Damn you Kakarott. Bloody traitor" 

"Now now Vegeta. You shouldn't talk about my father like that." Vegeta whirled round to see Goten behind him, smirking widely, eyes as black as night. 

"Goten?" Goten narrowed his eyes and waved. 

"Tell my father it's all connected." And he disappeared. 

Vegeta stayed staring at the spot Goten had just been in and shook his head. This was all too weird for him. He saw a flash of light behind him and turned round. It was Kaiku.

"Vegeta I just saw Trunks! His eyes were all black and he just smirked and waved and disappeared and and and… what's wrong?" Vegeta was still looking a cross between shocked and worried. 

"I just saw Goten. Standing over there." He said pointing. "He said to tell you… it's all connected." 

~_~___~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~__~__~__~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~

Yes I know it's terribly short, but I needed this chapter to be. Review, but please don't yell at me. 


	10. It's all connected part 2

Kaiku stared at him

"It's all connected? What does that mean? Are you sure that's all he said?" 

"WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!" Kaiku backed away from Vegeta a little he sat down on the settee and started to think. 

"Right… _it's all connected_…" he hit himself in the head. "Come on! Why can't I make sense of this?" Vegeta looked pityingly at him. 

"Third class moron…"

"It's not Goku who's mad about this!" Vegeta jolted. 

"What? Supreme Kai? Why are _you in control of that body now?!" _

"Goku let me take control because I can think faster than him. Don't worry, he still knows all that's going on." Kaiku buried his face in his hands. "Why does nothing make sense…" 

They sat in perfect silence from then on. it was so quiet, Vegeta could swear he could hear the wheels turning in Kaiku's brain. Every now and then, Kaiku would ask him a question like 'how long have you been pregnant,' or 'did you ever have any type of psychic powers,' (to that question Vegeta just rolled his eyes). After five hours, Kaiku just lay back on the sofa in defeat. 

"Something the matter Mr brain king?" 

"If it's all connected… then… why does nothing fit?" 

There was suddenly a burning feeling in Vegeta's arm he pulled up his sleeve to see his skull scar glowing red again. Kaiku stared at it. "All connected…" 

{Goku, when Vegeta came to you that night when he had no memory, he had that scar didn't he?}

[Yes…]

"Vegeta! Do you know where you got that skull from?" 

"Nope. I've never remembered that. It's weird, because I can remember… going out to train alone… it was day…there was this flash of light… and I had no memory… it was night then… I was near a house… people were staring at me… I headed for the house… Kakarott's… Kakarott knows the rest." 

[Wow…] 

{Hey, can I scan your memory quickly?}

[What? Oh, yeah sure.]

{…………so he got his memory back when you two admitted your feelings to one another?} 

[Yup. He said the skull said that he needed me… and I needed him.] 

{What is it with the skull? You'd think they'd give us a less menacing messenger.}

[I was thinking that the other day.] 

{… maybe… it _is _all connected! Maybe someone set this all up! Vegeta losing his memory, him coming to you… remember, he was the one that gave you the reason and power you needed to kill Majin Buu. Maybe whoever did that was just helping us through that fight for the more important one with the true enemy! And now the true enemy has all our family and friends and is telling us… it's all connected!}

[But why would the true enemy do that? He can't launch a surprise attack if we know what he's up to.]

{Maybe he's so sure of himself he thinks he doesn't need the element of surprise.} 

"HEY!"  

Kaiku jolted. 

"What?"

"What are you two saying? I can't hear you, you know!" 

{Should we tell him?}

[…No. I don't want him worried even more.]

{Then you talk to him.}

[Fine.] 

"It's nothing you need to worry about Vegeta." Vegeta frowned.

"Kakarott?" Kaiku nodded. "Tell me what's going on." 

"I…can't. Not yet. I don't know if we're right yet and I don't want to worry you for nothing." Vegeta glowered at him and stood up. 

"Look here Kakarott. I want to know! I need to know if… it'll be ok…for…" he looked down at his stomach briefly. Kaiku looked sadly up at him. he rose too and pulled Vegeta into his arms. 

"It'll be ok Vegeta. I'll never let anything hurt you." Vegeta wrapped his arms around Kaiku softly and sighed. Kaiku felt something move against him and smiled- it was coming from Vegeta's stomach. "I think he's saying hi."  

"_He?_ How do you know it's a boy?" 

"All my kids are boys." Kaiku said smiling. 

"I swear… you're no good for me Kakarott… you're making me weak and dependent…" Kaiku chuckled. 

"Yeah, but you're much cuter when you're dependent on me." 

"Awww isn't that sweet?" Vegeta broke away from Kaiku and whirled around to see Old Kai. 

"Fuck off." 

"That's just not nice." He said, grinning. "Kai, can I go yet? It's boring around here!" 

"Yeah, sure." Kaiku walked over to him (Supreme Kai in control again) and teleported him out, coming back seconds later. "That takes care of one more problem." He said. 

[Hey, Supreme Kai?]

{Yes?}

[Thanks for letting me hold Vegeta. I know you don't like that sort of stuff.]

{Oh come on, I'm not totally heartless!}

[Heh… yeah I guess so…]

{What do you mean you _guess so_?} 

Kaiku smiled to himself and looked up at Vegeta, who was waiting almost patiently for him to finish. 

"Right then. Since you're obviously not going to tell me what's going on, can you at least let me know if there's anything I shouldn't do?" 

"Actually… I thought we'd go look for some long grass tomorrow." 

~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~

end chapter!!! 

Review pleeeease! 


	11. A deeper bond

The next morning, Vegeta woke up early and made his way downstairs. Today, he and Kaiku were going out and searching for the one thing the skull told him to avoid- tall grass. He wasn't that worried though. With all the world to look in, the chances of finding the one bit of tall grass with the true enemy in was slim to none. Then again, Kaiku had gone to the first place he thought of looking for skulls and he saw Trunks there. But that wasn't really dangerous seeing possessed family members…but it wasn't that nice either. 

Vegeta stopped thinking when he reached the bottom of the stairs, didn't notice and collided with the wall opposite. He cursed under his breath and rubbed his nose.

"Geta?" Kaiku poked his head around the door.

"Don't call me that with Supreme Kai listening!" he snapped. 

"I'm not. Kai's asleep."

"But before when that happened it wasn't good."

"This fusion is different in some ways than before. For one thing, we can switch who's in control of this body, whereas before Supreme Kai could only suggest stuff to me but not do anything about it. And we both wake up at different times. I woke up at two o'clock this morning and found him making a sandwich. Heh, s'probably why he's so tired. And our bond is so much deeper now. I was dreaming the same thing as him, but it wasn't a message…it was about cream puffs." Vegeta looked horrified. "What?"

"YOU BLOODY STUPID MORON EVERY TIME YOU FUSE YOU GET MORE AND MORE BONDED WITH EACH OTHER I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SO STUPID!" 

{Who's shouting?} 

[Oh, you're awake.]

{S'hard not to be.}

[Don't worry, it's just Vegeta.]

{…oh. Why'd he have to wake me? I was having a great dream about…}

[I know. But realistically speaking, there is no way you could live in a house of chocolate.]

{Eheheh I know…}

"KAKAROTT ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Kaiku jumped. 

"Yes, but you woke up Supreme Kai."

"OH WELL I'M SOOOOO SORRY! NEXT TIME I'LL BE QUIET WHEN I HEAR HOW MUCH MY LOVER IS BONDED WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" Vegeta then stormed out of the room. 

[………I think you should go back to sleep for a while…]

{Why?}

[Coz I'm going to go make Vegeta feel better.]

{You'd better not have sex with him!}

[I wont get that far.] 

~THREE HOURS PASS~ 

Vegeta lay on top of Kaiku. They were both naked having just had sex. 

"That was…really different." 

"Yeah. it's coz I'm in a different body. Are you sure it's ok for us to have sex?" Kaiku asked panting. 

"Yup…Saiyans can keep on having sex until they're seven months pregnant…besides, I was on top so it didn't matter…"

"Wont you be fat by seven months?" Vegeta started laughing. 

"I wont really get that fat…" Kaiku smiled and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's bare waist. 

"I love you, you know. And you don't have to worry about Supreme Kai. I don't have any intention of fusing with him again after this." Vegeta nodded and sighed. he drifted off to sleep just as Supreme Kai woke up. 

{OH BLOODY HELL!} 

[Sorry!]

{The one thing I said not to do, you did! You're impossible! Oh…my…god…}

[What?]

{You let _him_ screw _you_?!}

[Well I couldn't be on top, he's pregnant!] 

{That is the absolute last time I ever leave you two alone ever again! and if you pull a stunt like that with me awake I'll rip out your lungs!}

[But that'll kill you too.]

{Yeah, but it'll teach you a bloody lesson!} 

[Ok, I'll never do it again master!]

{Don't start the 'master' stuff. Now get up and get dressed!}

[But he's asleep.]

{I don't care!}

Kaiku sighed. he got up as quietly as he could and managed not to wake Vegeta. He put a blanket around the sleeping prince and went to get dressed. As he reached the door he heard a small moan. Vegeta was tossing and turning. 

"Vegeta?" 

{CLOTHES!} Kaiku kept walking. 

~Dream~ 

Vegeta walked through the woods along the same path as usual. There was actually a groove in the floor of the dream by now. He reached the skull and looked up. It was bleeding. It hadn't bled since the first ever time he had had this dream.

"The time is drawing near for the fight." 

"And you're bleeding why?" Vegeta asked, trying to sound as if it didn't really matter. 

"My energy is very high. Just like the first time I visited you in you're dreams. But now, it has peaked, and will stay high."

"uh huh? At least you're not bleeding on my head like last time."

"Yes. Well…I'm going to tell you where the true enemy is. It is getting impatient, and will strike out if it's thirst for blood is not quenched."

"Right. Fire away." The skull looked quite concerned. 

"Are you sure you're listening?"

"Yup."

"Right…do you remember back before Kaiku fought Majin Buu? in two of the dreams you had, you actually walked into the forest from the outside."

"Um…"

"They are locations on a map of this country. Find them. The place exactly in the middle of them is where the true enemy hides."

"But what if…" bright light enveloped him…

~End Dream~

…and he woke up before he had time to finish his question. 

"Damn. I can't remember the locations!" he muttered. He opened his eyes and found he was alone. "Kakarott?" he got up and wrapped the blanket around himself. "Kakarott are you here?" he called up the stairs. 

"Yeah, I'm in the shower!" 

"I need to talk to you!" 

Kaiku stopped lathering his hair. 

"About what?" Vegeta didn't answer. Kaiku sighed. he rinsed himself free of foam and got out, drying and getting dressed quickly. 

{This had better be important. I still feel dirty.} Kaiku (Goku) grinned at this and set off downstairs at a fast pace.

Vegeta had sat back down on the settee and was securely wrapped in the blanket with only his head showing.

"I just had another dream."

~_~_~__~_~__~_~______~_~__~___~_~__~____~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~__~_____~_~_~__~___~__~____~__~_~__~__~______~_~_~_~_~__~

and that's where I'm leaving it! Reviews people I want reviews! 


	12. Bringing the message back

Kaiku sat back on the settee in awed silence. 

"So right in the middle of the two locations is where the true enemy is?"

"Yes, but…"

"Weird. That means the skull's known all of this. What if he's planned this from the beginning?"

"Listen…"

"This is so bizarre."

"SHUT UP!" Kaiku jolted and stared at Vegeta. 

"What?"

"I can't remember what the locations were!" 

{Well isn't he just a fountain of knowledge…}

[He's trying. It was a very long time ago.] 

"What do we do?" Kaiku looked back at Vegeta, who actually looked quite tearful. "I messed it all up! I should have remembered those dreams because they were different! And know we might all die and it's all because of me!" he broke down into tears.

[Wow. He doesn't usually react so badly to things.]

{Well you've got to take into account that he's having mood swings because of his pregnancy. And he's gonna want to protect his child, and he messed that up by forgetting the two locations.}

[…I never knew you could be so understanding.]

{I try not to be.} a loud sob cut off their conversation. Kaiku looked sadly at Vegeta as he buried his head in his hands. 

[Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?]

{…fine. But make it quick.} Kaiku wrapped his arms around Vegeta and pulled him close. 

"Shhhhh. It's not your fault." He said soothingly, running his hands through Vegeta's hair while the prince cried into his chest. Kaiku (Goku) could feel Supreme Kai in his head trying not to retch. 

"It…is…now everyone's…going to die…" he said between sobs. 

"You're overreacting. If you stopped to think, I'm sure you'll remember something." Vegeta looked up at him. 

"Maybe…" he said, sounding thoroughly unconvinced. He sat up and sighed. "God look at me…I'm a snivelling idiot."

"Nah. Just a bit hormonal. You'll be fine. And if anyone takes the piss out of you, I'll beat them to a bloody pulp." Vegeta looked shocked. Goku would never usually say something like that. 

"thanks I guess." 

{Sheesh Goku, wasn't that a bit uncalled for?}

[No.] 

Vegeta sat racking his brains while Kaiku tried to find a map. However, they both had no luck at all. It seemed Goku had everything in his house _except _a map and Vegeta just kept remembering hot and cold. 

"hot and cold…hot and cold…ok…hot…very hot places are…ovens…NO!" Vegeta thumped himself in the head. Kaiku came through the door covered in dust. 

"I don't possess a map." He said, shaking dust from his Mohawk. He looked at the red lump on Vegeta's head. "What have you been up to?" 

"seeing how stupid I can possibly sound!" he snapped. Kaiku rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. 

"Want anything to eat?"

"How can you be so calm?!"

"Whether or not we find the true enemy _now_, in the long run we'll find him eventually. And no matter what, I can't be more ready than to fight than I normally am, so it doesn't matter." Vegeta stared at him.

"Where's your fighting spirit gone Kakarott?" 

"I guess I replaced it with logic!" he said grinning. Vegeta looked down at the floor. 

"Great…" Kaiku sighed. 

"Look, in any case, we'll be ok. You don't need to worry about the baby." Vegeta unconsciously wrapped his arms around his stomach. Kaiku smiled. 

~In the forest~

**_how can they be so incredibly clueless? If they don't figure it out soon, my patience will leave me completely! And if that happens, you will all be punished! _**Goten, Trunks, Kibito, Chi Chi, Bulma and Krillin stared vacantly up at their new master, their red eyes blazing-the sign of their enslavement. 

"Yes master."

Kaiku went to bed that night feeling very sick. He was all jumbled up inside what with Vegeta, the baby and everything that had been happening. He sighed.

[Why does everything good in my life have to accompany something bad?]

{Huh?}

[When Vegeta came to me, it was as a sacrificial lamb. When he got pregnant, people started disappearing. Everything in my life is wrong. I should be building stuff for my kid, not trying to figure out where this 'true enemy' is. And I _shouldn't _be fused.]

{…} 

he rolled over on the settee and closed his eyes. 

Upstairs, Vegeta was debating the same thing, but with himself. 

"I shouldn't be going through this! Why does all this shit happen to me? It's bad enough that a huge skull brings me and Kakarott together just so I can die for him, but then I get pregnant and I find myself in more danger than possibly ever before! Great, all I need now is for this baby to be a stillborn." He cringed at the idea. That was his biggest fear. The child dieing. He wouldn't talk to Kakarott, not with Supreme Kai listening. He closed his eyes and fell into a fretful sleep. 

~Dream~

two scenes passed infront of Vegeta's eyes. A desert and a snow covered wasteland. Slow at first, the pictures sped up. They became so fast it stung his eyes to look at them. He tried to turn but couldn't. suddenly he was flung backwards and into a tree trunk. 

"How you can forget those two locations is beyond me!" Vegeta looked up and saw the bleeding red skull infront of him, hovering in the sky glowing angrily. "you should stop worrying about your child. The way things stand now, both you and Kaiku will die at the hands of the true enemy!" Vegeta gasped. 

"What?! How do you know?!" 

"I'm not stupid!" the skull snapped. "Both of your powers combined aren't near half of the true enemy's!" Vegeta's eyes grew wide. "now get out of my sight. I thought you would put up more of a fight. I guess I was mistaken." The light enveloped him…

~End Dream~

…and he woke up. He was out of breath and his arm stung where he had crashed into the tree. Wait…he brought the pain from the dream back?! He looked down at himself and saw he had dirt all over his clothes. 

"KAKAROTT!"

~_~_~__~_~____~__~_____~__~__~___~_~___~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~____~__~_~__~_____~__~__~_~____~__~__~_____~___~__~_~__~_~

O.O; well I'm leaving it there! Review please! 


	13. Immortal?

A/N:  {[ this is Goku and Supreme Kai saying exactly the same thing at exactly the same time]} 

"KAKAROTT!" Vegeta screamed over and over. Kaiku came rushing into the room looking half asleep but still worried. 

"What is it?" he saw Vegeta was covered in dirt and leaves. "What happened?"

"I was dreaming and it was so real and when I woke up all this was here and…and…" he broke down into sobs. "The skull said we're both going to die! We're not nearly strong enough!" Kaiku looked shocked. He put his arm around Vegeta and pulled him close. 

"Shhhh. It's ok…" 

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! I'm going to die! You're going to die! _My baby's going to die!_" Kaiku sighed.

[What are we gonna do? The skull's never wrong.]

{I know…we'll have to start training. Hard. I have to warn you…I train a lot more vigorously than you do.}

[…whatever it takes to save Vegeta.] 

Kaiku squeezed Vegeta softly and got up. 

"Where are you going!?" 

"I need to go and train."

"Where?" 

"…dunno. Maybe the hyperbolic time chamber."

"You can't leave me here on my own!" Kaiku raised an eyebrow. Vegeta looked down in defeat. "Sorry. That was dumb." 

"You can come with me. You can stay with Dende." Vegeta nodded, not wanting to make himself look dumb again. "Right then. Lets go." 

"Just like that? Do I need to pack?" Kaiku gave him a 'don't be stupid' look and headed out of the window.  

"We wont be there more than two days. That'll give me two years inside."

"Will you change much?" Kaiku shrugged. 

"Dunno. Maybe. I mean, since we've fused, we're both immortal now but if…"

"WHAT?! Kakarott, you can't be immortal! I'll lose you!" Kaiku sighed. 

"I'm sorry. it's permanent. I can't change it. Just like the link between us." Vegeta stopped in mid air. 

"n,no! you can't…you can't leave me!" there were tears in his eyes. "I…I thought we'd be together forever in otherworld." 

Inside Kaiku, Supreme Kai could feel Goku's pain, and it was slowly overwhelming him. 

{Goku you have to stop hurting!}

[I can't! I never thought I'd lose him…you never told me I was immortal now!] the mental pain intensified. 

{Goku please!} Supreme Kai couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Goku's mind back into their shared space- where it didn't hurt. 

"you have to cope with this. Kai's can't handle strong emotions. It kills them."

"I thought kais were immortal."

"We are. But only in the sense that we'll never die naturally. Things can kill us, but age never will." Goku's eyes watered up. 

"I'm going to lose him aren't I?"

"Not for a long time! Saiyans have very long lifespans." 

"But nowhere near forever…"

"…No…" 

Outside, Vegeta watched as Kaiku went totally still. 

"Kakarott?" nothing. He suddenly got angry. "Well fine! If Supreme Kai means more to you than me then fuck you! I hope I never see you again!" and he flew back. 

"Look, we have to concentrate on the battle."

"Why? If we both die, at least I'll be with Vegeta." Goku said, staring at the darkness below him. 

"Do you really want to be responsible for the deaths of everyone on this planet?!" 

"Vegeta… what will I do?!"  Goku suddenly leapt forward and grabbed Supreme Kai, burying himself in his chest. 

"Hey get off!" Supreme Kai cried in surprise. 

"I'll lose him forever!" Goku sobbed. 

"I told you never to hug me!" Goku just let out a huge sob and squeezed him more. "Ack! You're killing my ribs!"

"I'm sorry!" Goku cried, doing nothing about it. Supreme Kai gave up and sighed exasperatedly. He ran his fingers through Goku's hair. 

"You have to pull yourself together. We can worry about immortality later. After the battle ok?" Goku nodded. He pulled away from Supreme Kai looking embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. But if you ever do that again, I'll bloody kill you myself." Goku grinned. 

"Right. Ready to go back out now?" 

"Yeah. Lets go to the lookout." 

"You wanna be in control for a while longer?" 

"Of course." Goku grinned again. He stayed back a few steps while Supreme Kai went on into the light. 

Kaiku looked around. Vegeta was nowhere in sight.

"Damn. Without him we don't know where the true enemy is." He sighed and carried on to the lookout. 

As he approached it, he saw a huge ball of what looked like smokey cloud surrounding it. Kaiku flew warily towards it, but as he got nearer, a small hole appeared that was just big enough for him to get through. 

{What do you think? Do I go in?}

[Of course you do!] 

Kaiku flew through the hole and landed on the lookout. Dende came rushing up to him. 

"How did you get through?!" Kaiku just looked confusedly at him. "I've been trying to get through that barrier for days now, and I can't! I can't reach the outside world at all. I can't see what's going on. I can't…"

"Ok. We get it." Dende frowned. 

"We?"

"Uh…I mean I…" the Namek suddenly smiled. 

"I see you two are still very much bonded then. You two really are like two bonded Saiyans. You're so in to each other now, it's like the fusion doesn't even exist!" 

"What do you mean?" Kaiku knew he had more important things to do, but he wanted to know what Dende meant. 

"Well, when two Saiyans mate, they say they're bonded to each other, in the sense that it hurts them to be apart. Bonded Saiyans do everything together. Eat. Sleep. Train. Fight. Much like in the same way you two do. You share the same feelings, thoughts- maybe not at the same time, but you get there, am I right?" Kaiku nodded slowly. "Frankly, I'm surprised that you haven't tried to find a way to have sex!" 

[Oh no not him too!]

"Now come on! oh, look we have more important things to do!" Kaiku said, quickly trying to change the subject. He told Dende about the dreams, the missing people, and the true enemy- all that had been going on recently. "So we need to use the hyperbolic time chamber." 

"Of course you can! This sounds urgent! Remember, only two days. Two years ok?"

"Right."

"I'll see you when you come back out then." Kaiku nodded and ran towards the doorway to the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Oh Dende! Can you try and get past that smoke barrier and ask Vegeta if he's remembered the two locations yet? He'll know what I'm on about!" he added seeing the Namek's confused face. Then he turned and ran into the hyperbolic time chamber, the door slamming behind him. 

Kaiku looked warily around the room. Since Supreme Kai was in control, he hadn't been in here before. 

{This place doesn't seem so bad.}

[Well, beyond this room is…go and see!] Goku loved people's first reaction to seeing this.

Kaiku walked forwards and gasped. Beyond the building was nothing! Nothing at all. 

[It stretches on forever. The further out you go, the more gravity there is- and more difficult to breathe.] 

{…Wow…}

[Maybe you'd better let me take over for a while so you can get used to it. Then you can take over again in a few weeks and train harder. Ok?]

{Ok.}

Vegeta sighed and rolled over on the bed. He couldn't believe Kakarott hadn't come after him. Then again, now he had Supreme Kai back nothing else seemed to matter to him. 

"I can't keep thinking like this! I'm carrying his child; that's got to mean something to him." _no it hasn't._ Argued a voice in his head- probably insanity creeping up on him. _You two aren't bonded. Kakarott has more of a relationship with Supreme Kai than you. _Vegeta stared blankly at the wall opposite him as seconds crept into minutes and minutes turned to hours. Before he knew it, it was past one in the afternoon-almost five hours since Kaiku had left for the hyperbolic time chamber. He faintly wondered what had changed already. 

[Do you think you're ready for this?]

{What kind of a question is that? We've been in here months now! Let me train us. We'll get a lot more done!}

[Heh, right then!]   ~switch~

Kaiku was breathing heavily as he looked back on the tiny speck on the horizon that was the door out. Icy walls shot up on all sides and encased him in a thick layer of unbreakable ice. Unbreakable? Not for long! Kaiku raised his ki higher than ever before. The walls shattered by the pure energy radiating from him. Once free, Kaiku flew right out to the point where it was a struggle to keep breathing and started training. Inside, Goku had to admire Supreme Kai's fighting techniques. When Supreme Kai had first said he got up to five thousand times normal gravity, Goku had had a hard time believing it, but now, it was no question. They had already gone far beyond the limits of a Saiyan or Kai on his own. 

A full five hours later Kaiku finally gave into his fatigue. He dropped to his knees breathing heavily. They switched again and Goku flew them back to the main building. His body was aching from the intense training. Supreme Kai was right- he did train a lot more vigorously! 

Kaiku jumped onto one of the beds and stared up at the ceiling. 

{Are you ok? You haven't really talked at all for months. Just trained. And you've never once mentioned Vegeta.} 

[…What's there to talk about? We're training to save the world-it's nothing new to me. If I don't get a lot stronger, the planet's doomed-as always. Just think; if I had stayed dead after the Cell games, this whole thing might not have happened.]   

{…Oh…uh, I think I preferred it when you weren't depressed. Anyway- if you had stayed dead, I'd never have met you. And I'd never have fused with you. And this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm stronger than I ever could have been on my own. And not just that…I finally feel like I can trust someone…}

[How do you mean?]

{…I've never ever trusted anyone in my life. Not the other Kais when they were around. Not Kibito. Not anyone. Then this happens and I feel like I'm not alone anymore. I trust you with my life- even though you _did_ try to kill me.}

[Hey I did not! I was in anger mode! Buu had just killed Vegeta for God's sake!]

{Heh, I know! But anyway…this may have been a horrible ordeal for you, but this fusion was the best thing that ever happened to me.}

[……I never said the fusion was a bad thing. And I _did_ miss it when we split.]

{Well stop moping around then! Want to go train some more?}

[Yeah. sure!]

As night fell Vegeta counted down the hours to midnight. It was all he could do. At midnight he fell asleep. He woke up again and got up for something to eat two hours later. He walked down stairs in a trance and picked out something from the fridge. He wasn't sure what and he didn't really care. He stayed up till four in the morning and went back to bed at ten past, never once stopping to think that it was about a full day since Kaiku had been in the hyperbolic time chamber. 

Kaiku returned from the long training session feeling fairly content with the seven-hour work out. He had gone about forty miles out from the main building today. 

There was now a permanent aura around him and his hair had gone from super Saiyan yellow to pure gold over the past year and stuck out more. His skin had gone from pale lilac to milky white and he looked almost spirit like. Both Goku and Supreme Kai had matured considerably. 

[That was a good training session.]

{Yeah. I think we went up about seven thousand.}

[Mm. I'm…]

{Hungry and…}

[A bit tired as well. We're doing it again!] For a few months now they had been finishing each other's sentences- but it was more than that. They were thinking the same thoughts- to the point that they didn't even really have to speak to each other because they were thinking the same thing. 

{[I wonder what caused this]} 

[Probably just…]

{All the synchronisation of our…}

[Training. But sometimes it is…]

{Pretty weird.} 

[Yeah.] 

Kaiku, with Goku in control, flew right into the main building and got something to eat. There was still plenty to eat-which surprised him. 

{Will everything be the same when we go back out?}

[two days along the road, but yeah.] 

Vegeta got back up and had something else to eat. He walked out of the back door and sat under a tree, still not too aware of what was happening. It was amazing how empty he felt without Goku. _Train hard Kakarott. Save us all as you usually do. But you won't save me. It's too late for that. _ He stood back up, eyes watering slightly and wrote a quick note explaining where the true enemy was. _It's all he cares about. And precious Supreme Kai._ He took one last look back at Goku's house before flying away, never to return. 

~_~__~_~__~__~__~_~_~__~__~__~_~__~__~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~__~__~__~___~__~__~__~____~__~_~__~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~ 

review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
